Partners
by redangel365
Summary: Because partners don't just forget about eachother, 7 months after Elliot leaves.  Rated for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I WAS LIKE EIGHT WHEN SVU FIRST PREMIERED… ENOUGH SAID**

**OKAY SO HERE'S A NEW STORY, I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T SEE MYSELF CONTINUING WITH THE OLD ONE, THE IDEA WAS JUST HARD TO WORK WITH. ANYWAY, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY LONGER. **

"Thanks for the ride Nick." Olivia gave him a small smile as she opened the door to his black Mustang GT.

He looked over quickly, "no problem Olivia." She climbed out of the car thinking about how much more bearable it had become since the first few weeks without Elliot. Initially, she had resisted any contact with the new detective outside of discussions about cases, but after a while she realized that taking her misplaced anger out on him would not benefit her in any way. So she gave him the benefit of the doubt, and she's actually kind of glad she did. Nick was a nice enough guy, level-headed, and good at what he did especially since he was so new to the unit.

She gave him one last smile before climbing out of the car and closing the door. She crossed the street, looking both ways, before focusing on the door to her apartment building. She abruptly stopped in her tracks at the eyes staring up at her. She just stared back, blinking back the tears she hadn't known formed. Nick who had not yet driven away was confused by the predicament. He couldn't help but recognize the face from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where he'd seen this man before. The precinct? An old suspect maybe?

Taking action, he immediately got out of his car, relieved his gun from its secure holster, and jogged across the street. "Hands up where I can see 'em!" he shouted to Elliot who was still staring into Olivia's eyes unblinking unwavering.

"Hands up" Nick said again as he got closer pointing his loaded firearm at the still silent Elliot. Olivia, frozen in her position; looked from Elliot to Nick and back again.

"Liv" Elliot said in a low gravelly voice. It wasn't much but those three letters somehow shook her out of her daze.

"Nick, go home." She said looking at the ground.

Nick didn't put his gun down, instead staring at her in shock. "Olivia?" he questioned somehow un-eased by this situation.

"Just go." She moved toward the door of her building and with a glance toward Elliot, he followed. "I'll be fine" she threw over her shoulder to the dumbfounded detective before opening the door to her lobby, followed closely by Elliot.

**CONTINUE? DON'T CONTINUE? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY SMUTTY. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DID REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE/FAVORITE (:**

They walked to the elevator in silence, neither looking at each other. They were alike in that way; neither of them would ever show emotion unless in private. The trip up the elevator was short and soon they were in front of Olivia's door. She stood with her keys out but turned to see Elliot staring intently at her hand, as if willing it to put the key in the lock.

"Why did you come?" It was a whisper but she knew he heard as his eyes flickered to hers.

"Liv," and that was all the encouragement she needed to put the key back in the lock and turn. She opened the door slowly and walked into her living room. Elliot closed the door behind him and let out a breath.

"I saw you today; 65th and Columbus, you and a woman; blonde hair, average build."

Olivia shook her head almost laughing. "I haven't seen or heard from you in seven months Elliot. Seven months, and you show up at my apartment because you saw me on the street?"

"I-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Olivia took a step forward. "We were partners for thirteen years El. Why didn't you call? Write a note? I think I've earned at least that." She looked away quickly wiping her eyes.

"Liv I, I…"

"You what Elliot? Why did you come here? After all this time." She looked away; her eyes darting from one piece of furniture to another. "I was there to," she finally whispered.

"Exactly Olivia, you were there to. At home with the kids, I could pretend it never happened. I could pretend that I was on break, that everything was fine, that I wasn't thinking about you and her and the job and everything else." He stared at her. "Olivia, look at me. Just look at me!" He moved forward, putting a hand under her chin and raising it so she could meet his eyes. "I'm a mess right now. And I know, I know I should have come sooner. I should've talked to you, but with you everything is so real, and I just couldn't handle that then. But I'm here now and I need you to understand why I left Olivia."

He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "After the shooting, I went home, and I had every intention of coming back. Quitting was out of the question. And as I walked through the front door, I noticed things in my house were different. There was a new clock in the hallway and a different coffee table in the living room. As I went into the bathroom to just wash the day off, I noticed that the shampoo was different and the toilet seat had that weird fuzzy mat thing on it. I realized then that I was a stranger to my own home. Liv, I could tell you when you got every piece of furniture in this room because I was the one that carried it out of the car and into the elevator and put it in your apartment. That scared me, that scared the shit out of me. And then Kathy came home and Eli ran to me and he jumped in my arms and I don't know why but I just started crying and I couldn't stop and Kathy asked me what was wrong but I couldn't tell her. So I didn't, I just told her that I had a few days off of work. And then days turned into weeks and I saw your calls Liv and I listened to your messages but I just wasn't ready to come back yet. Then with IAB wanting a full investigation done I just thought that I'm getting too old for this shit. So I handed in my resignation and I thought that maybe I could put it all behind me, but the more I tried, the more I thought about everything, about her, about you. Liv, I'm sorry."

He dropped his hand from her chin and looked into her eyes. He watched the emotion play out. Suddenly, Olivia's hand was hard colliding with his left cheek. He didn't have time to focus on the burning sensation as she threw her arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could. He thought she was strangling him at first until he felt her soft hands in his short hair. He hugged her back; wrapping his strong arms around her torso, reciprocating her actions and squeezing tightly. His head was buried in her hair and hers was resting on his shoulder.

They stood in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Olivia was the first to move away, only slightly, to look into his eyes. She was surprised to see tears but then realized that she was crying to. He brushed his thumb under her eyelid wiping away the tears. She did the same to him. Both were just looking into each other's eyes simultaneously leaning closer. Their lips met for the first time and Elliot couldn't help but moan as Olivia's tongue slid across his lips, sucking the bottom one between her teeth, before entering his mouth and drawing him as close as possible. Elliot quickly caught up to her, sliding his tongue against hers in an effort to enter her mouth.

The kiss must've lasted at least a minute until they both pulled back flustered and breathing heavily. He hadn't realized that he had tangled his hands in her long brown hair. As he slowly removed them he noticed her gaze lye on his lips and couldn't help but look at her own.

He knew they should stop before things got out of hand but he'd be damned if he hadn't wondered what her lips would feel like against his from the day they met. He pulled her in close then, grabbing her hips and sliding his mouth passionately over hers. He moved his hands lower, sliding them into her black slacks, and squeezing her ass playfully. He groaned feeling the fullness and she groaned at the feeling. Their kisses quickly turned from passionate to frantic as Olivia began removing his leather jacket and undoing the buckle of his belt.

**MORE? FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. ALSO FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS/ LEAVE SUGGESTIONS. IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN EVEN SEND ME HATE MAIL. –I'M JOKING BUT IF YOU WANTED TO YOU COULD. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SVU = NOT MINE **

**ALRIGHT SO I SAW A LOT OF YOU SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY, WHICH IS GREAT THAT MEANS PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING IT, BUT I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER, I NEED MOTIVATION GUYS…**

_ He knew they should stop before things got out of hand but he'd be damned if he hadn't wondered what her lips would feel like against his from the day they met. He pulled her in close then, grabbing her hips and sliding his mouth passionately over hers. He moved his hands lower, sliding them into her black slacks, and squeezing her ass playfully. He groaned feeling the fullness and she groaned at the feeling. Their kisses quickly turned from passionate to frantic as Olivia began removing his leather jacket and undoing the buckle of his belt. _

Reasons I shouldn't do this: wife, kids, place to live, friendship with Olivia. Olivia... Yeah, I'm going to do this.

Elliot pushed Olivia against a nearby wall, awkwardly extracting his hands from the tight space. He grabbed at her breasts through her black button down shirt, groaning. She pulled his jeans down roughly and cupped his length through his boxer briefs. He couldn't resist but thrust into her hand, both of their breaths coming in short pants. She could feel his mouth against her neck as he moved upward capturing her lips while working on the buttons of her shirt. He pulled back enough to unbutton the bottom ones. He couldn't concentrate though as he felt her lips all over him. She sucked on his ear and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Liv" he growled pulling on her shirt and hearing the buttons release with a pop. "Sorry," he said quickly, throwing the shirt on the floor. He pulled his own off and helped her out of her slacks, using the excuse to play with her ass again. He held the outside of her thighs, picking them up and wrapping her slender legs around his waist. He began navigating his way down the short hallway to her bedroom, his face buried in her neck, gently nipping the skin. She tightened her legs around him as he sucked on a particularly good spot. He stopped right outside her door, pushing her against the wall and pressing his erection against her core through their underwear, he began to move his hips back and forth; loving the friction. Soon she was matching him thrust for thrust and he knew he had to stop before he came from just dry humping her.

He pulled back and almost laughed as she groaned in frustration. He entered her bedroom quickly falling onto the bed on top of her, using his forearms to hold himself up so she wouldn't be crushed from the weight. He got on his knees and turned her onto her stomach. She looked back at him surprised but he just shook his head. He grabbed a pillow, gently placing it under her head before he began working on the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it slowly taking his time pulling the straps off her arms. He kissed his way down her back stopping at the tip of her lacy panties. He pulled them down her legs slowly and felt a tightening in his groin as he stared at her naked backside. He quickly reached inside his boxers and stroked himself before getting back to the task at hand.

He flipped her onto her back again letting her bra fall to the floor. He stared at her breasts; round and plump, her nipples erect. His gaze dipped lower to her sex and he licked his lips. Olivia watched him and shivered slightly from that look in his eye, that look that said he was going to devour her. He dropped his mouth to her left breast biting down and sucking as his fingers dipped into her aching core. He thrust one finger in and groaned at her wetness. He pulled his finger out quickly and rubbed his thumb against her clit fast and hard while starting on her other breast. He squeezed down gently with his fingers and mimicked the action with his mouth.

"El stop I'm gonna-" He felt her whole body shake under him as she came moaning out his name. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt him shifting around. He stopped when he felt her eyes on him.

"Condoms?"

"Pill." She stated simply and he nodded swallowing his saliva. He removed his last article of clothing slowly and she watched her mouth suddenly running dry.

"El-" she started but was interrupted as he rubbed himself against her. She moaned and he decided that would never get old. He pushed himself slowly into her wetness, spreading her legs wider to get all the way in. He groaned and she bit her lip at the slight pinch she felt. He gave her only seconds to recover before he began to move, slowly at first. He pulled halfway out and then pushed back in until he hit her cervix. He repeated that action for a few minutes before he began rotating his hips, grinding into her core roughly as he heard her moans. He started to thrust again as he neared his climax.

"Harder El, right there, harder" Olivia voice was sex itself. He bit down on his lip as he thrust harder, pushing in as far as he could go. He looked into her eyes the whole time, the dark orbs staring back. He felt her tighten around him as she reached her second climax. He pushed through the tightness, thrusting until he felt like his body might break. His release was sweet as he tried to regain his breath. He pulled out slightly early, and could see her surprise as his cum slid down her stomach and thighs and landed on her bed sheets. He realized his mistake and thrust his cock back into her core, slightly embarrassed. He stayed in until he was sure he was done and then pulled out slowly.

"I'll get you a towel" he sounded unsure even to his own ears as he got up in search for something to wipe her with. He came back a minute later with a dark blue towel and wiped her stomach and thighs. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. "It's okay El. I'm just gonna go and clean up a little." She said pointing to the bathroom. He nodded.

himself. He felt bad for ruining their first time and he cursed himself silently.

Olivia leaned against the door. She heard him curse to himself and she was sure she knew why. She should've known he would regret it.

**HOPED YOU LIKED. REVIEW! **

**P.S. THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE ALL MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. NOT!**

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS (: KEEP 'EM COMING **

Olivia took a quick shower, rinsing herself off. She half expected him to not be there when she came out. But sure enough, as she opened the bathroom door she spotted him in an armchair by the window. Though he was wearing his underwear now.

She quickly put on a pair of boy shorts and a big t-shirt, still a little shy of being naked in front of him. She walked over to the window slowly; not sure of what to say to him. As she got near he held out the glass of orange juice he'd been drinking.

"Orange juice? El, it's like one in the morning." She took the glass anyway and gulped down the remainder of the juice, not realizing how thirsty she'd been.

"It's never too late for orange juice," he smiled up at her. "Olivia, I'm sorry." He said after a moment and his face instantly became red.

Olivia put the now empty glass on the window sill, using the excuse to look out the window and away from Elliot. "It's fine Elliot."

"No, I mean I ruined-"

Olivia had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say next and she refused to let him rant about how he ruined his marriage to Kathy and his wonderful family. "I know, its okay, it just happened so fast…"

"Yeah and I didn't mean to, it just you know, happened." Olivia stared at the sky as he spoke. She felt her throat tighten and blinked in an effort to hold back tears.

Elliot sighed; he knew she was holding back. After a minute he realized she probably felt guilty, the guilt that he should feel, the guilt that he would probably feel after his post-orgasm brain cleared. "Do you want me to leave?" he said quietly.

"You can stay if you want." He probably didn't want to smell like sex when he went home to his wife she thought bitterly.

"Liv," he stood from the seat, sliding his arms around her waist, and resting his head against her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"What would you like to talk about Elliot? How I'm a tramp who caused you to cheat on your wife? Or the whore that probably wrecked your family?" She continued to stare into the city skyline, a lone tear silently making its way down her cheek.

"Hey, I was the one that kissed you, I started this. None of it is your fault." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah you're right; none of this is my fault, because after seven months of ignoring my calls, you decide to come here." Olivia turns quickly causing him to drop his arms from around her waist. Olivia takes the opportunity to grab him roughly through his briefs. "And it's not my fault that YOU can't keep it in your pants."

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining" he said thrusting into her hand.

"That's because I thought you needed it." She applied more pressure with her hand as she leaned forward; blowing her hot breath against his ear, "what's wrong; Kathy doesn't satisfy you anymore?" she whispered. She felt him harden in her hand and his breathing become heavier, and smiled briefly to herself before dropping both hands limply to her sides. "Leave" she said simply, walking over to her bed, and beginning to pull the sheets off.

"Wh-what?" Elliot looked at her, now thoroughly confused by the change of event.

"Go" she didn't even look up at him as she rolled the semi-wet sheets into a messy ball and put it into a hamper on the side of her room.

"Olivia" he growled quickly grabbing both of her arms before she had a chance to leave her bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Elliot, what is wrong with me? Why would I not want to be near someone who just minutes before said they regret being with me? Wow, I must be insane?" She tried to pull her arms out of his grasp but he kept his hold tight.

"I never said that."

"Get off of me," Olivia pulled her arms away from his without much success.

"I never said that," he said again, louder.

"'I didn't mean to it just, you know; happened'" Olivia said in a manly voice mimicking his words from earlier.

Elliot laughed realizing what she thought and dropped her arms.

Olivia couldn't believe him; was he really laughing at her? She was fucking mad at him and the bastard was laughing? She pounded into his chest with her hands as hard as she could, wanting to make him physically hurt like she did emotionally. She was caught off guard when his lips found hers in several short passionate kisses.

"Get-the-fuck-away-from-me" she said in between kisses before shoving him backward.

"Baby, you've got it all wrong" he chuckled licking his lips.

"Well, _Baby_" her voice was louder then she meant it to be and she lowered it, not wanting to wake up the neighbors, "maybe you should explain it to me, because apparently something's 'wrong with me.'" With each word she pushed him a little further until he hit the wall opposite of her bed.

"I didn't mean I was sorry for being with you, I meant I was sorry because I pulled my dick out too early and came all over your bed and ruined the moment." He said roughly.

"What?"

"What, do you need me to explain it slower?"

"Jackass" she breathed out after a moment and then she laughed. She didn't know why but suddenly the whole situation seemed funny. She continued to laugh and eventually Elliot just started laughing to and they couldn't stop.

"Are we crazy?" Elliot felt like he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Maybe" Olivia felt her laughs becoming giggles and the giggles becoming chuckles, until she stopped altogether.

"Come" she took his hand and led him to the living room. She stopped near the sofa, "lay" she said, gently pushing him onto the seat. He lay down, sliding all the way into the cushions and patting the space next to him as if inviting her to join. She lay down gently, cuddling into his chest. She found a comfortable position with her head against the crook of his neck.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the rise and fall of his chest eventually matching hers in a slow steady rhythm. She looked at the clock on her wall above the television; 2:24.

She was so tired but before sleep could claim her body she found herself whispering into the darkness. "El, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know" he whispered back and with that they were both gone, dead to the world, and yet so alive inside.

**ALRIGHT SO ORIGINALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS GONNA BE FLUFFY AND HAPPY AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT IF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED THEY WOULD BE SO CONFUSED AND CONFLICTED, SO THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**NEXT UP: REALITY SETS IN. OLIVIA GOES TO WORK. ELLIOT GOES HOME… REVIEW FOR MORE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ONE COULD ONLY DREAM…**

**READ & REVIEW! **

Elliot woke up first. He didn't have to open his eyes to tell it was morning but he did anyway. He blinked a few times before keeping his eyes focused on the warm body partly covering his. He stared at the back of her head noticing that her hair had grown a few inches; why hadn't he seen that before? She looked peaceful sleeping, that put a smile on his face.

After a few short minutes, he felt her begin to move. "El" she said, her eyes shut tight, a hand above them to block out any light.

"Yes" he whispered kissing the top of her head. She opened her eyes suddenly as if surprised to see him. Then turned her head slowly.

"Shit, El it's almost eleven, why didn't you wake me up?" She jumped off the couch immediately, scrambling to her bedroom. Elliot got up slowly, working the kinks out of his back as he followed her. He entered to see her already in her black pants, looking in her closet for a shirt.

"I just woke up," he stated. He sat on the bed then, watching her scurrying around the room dressing and then putting on her shoes before going into the bathroom. He got up and leaned against the wooden door, watching her brush her teeth and somehow put mascara on at the same time. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

She nodded; dropping the tube of mascara by the sink and putting her tooth brush down. "That'd be great" she said while beginning to brush her hair.

He laughed; entering the bedroom in search of his jeans, before remembering he had left them in the living room. He slipped into his clothes quickly. Olivia walked into the living room gun and badge in hand, "let's go".

The drive was silent; neither of them knew what to say to each other, until finally Elliot came to a stop in front of the precinct. "Liv" he didn't know what to say next so instead he leaned over and kissed her. It was short because he didn't know what her reaction was going to be, but she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a second one. She pulled back after a minute or two breathing heavily, but he went to kiss her again. She didn't resist, she couldn't, but she knew she had to.

"El, I'm gonna be late." She said trying in weak attempts to pull away.

"You're already late" he said smiling against her lips.

"I'm gonna be late-er" she said smiling back. He groaned, leaning back to his side of the car.

"What time do you get off?"

"Six if I don't catch anything big."

"Why don't I pick you up?"

"Elliot, I don't think-"

"We'll just talk. We need to talk, right?"

"Alright" she agreed opening the door to get out of the car but instead turned to face Elliot again. "And Elliot"

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward and sucked his lower lip into her mouth before sliding her tongue all the way in, circling his before sliding back out. "Just in case you change your mind, bye" she whispered hotly against his ear before quickly slipping out of the car. Elliot watched her retreating form, trying to contain his problem down south. He waited for himself to cool down before driving away.

Fin flipped his phone shut, looking in the direction of Olivia's desk. She was supposed to have come in almost three hours ago and still no sign of her, he'd tried calling her with no such luck. He had to admit he was slightly worried, after all the Olivia he knew was the first one in the squad room, and almost always the last to leave. He looked towards Amaro and Rollins, who had been especially quiet.

"Hey either of you seen Benson?" Fin stared intently at Nick who looked up nervously.

"Yeah, where is Olivia?" John said lowering his newspaper. "I thought she got a call or something but then she would've come by now, wouldn't she?" Munch looked at Fin who was now staring at Amaro, so he looked toward Amaro too.

Nick looked up again only this time to see all eyes on him. He turned in his chair to face Munch and Fin, but looked at the floor. "Well I dropped her off by her apartment late last night and…"

"And what?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Well there was a man sitting on her steps and when she saw him she just stopped dead in her tracks. I thought he might've been a perp or a suspect or something, so I took my gun out and told him to stand up. And then after a minute she just told me to leave and they both went inside together."

"So you let a strange man follow Olivia into her apartment and the next day when she was three hours late to work, you thought that it wasn't worth mentioning?" Fin asked rhetorically, pissed that his coworker hadn't shared the information earlier. He picked up his phone and dialed her number again.

"He wasn't following her, she opened the door for the both of them, and they were just staring like they knew each other. He looked real familiar to; I just can't remember where I saw him." Nick racked his brain for the twentieth time in the past twelve hours trying to pinpoint when and where exactly he had seen the man before.

"Liv, when you get this message please call me back." Fin said into the phone as the answering machine once again picked up.

"Familiar? You work in a precinct! That man's face could've been 'familiar' because you interrogated him or worse collared him!" Munch wasn't one to get ill-tempered but he was now also starting to get increasingly worried.

"I-" Nick stopped talking as his captain entered the bullpen.

"And where have you been?" Munch asked and Cragen raised his eyebrows.

"Getting coffee" he said taking a small sip of the hot substance in his hands.

"Cap, me and John are gonna head to Liv's apartment. She's still not here and Amaro said he saw her with a strange man last night."

"Don't bother" Cragen said walking to his office door.

"Why not?" John asked.

"I just saw her outside; she'll probably be in any minute." Don entered his office and closed his door, neglecting to mention that he saw her with Elliot, and they looked like they were more than caught up.

Fin and Nick simultaneously sighed in relief. Fin sat back down in his seat, no longer worried. However, they both still stared at the entrance to the bullpen expectant and full of questions.

Seven long minutes later, Olivia exited the elevator and entered the bullpen, surprised when it seemed that everyone in the squad room was staring at her. "Good morning," she said blushing slightly from the attention as she made her way to her desk. Could everyone tell that she had slept with her married ex-partner or was it just in her head?

Fin made his way over to the empty desk across from hers, sitting in the seat. "More like afternoon. Where've you been baby girl?"

"Just overslept" she stated.

"Overslept? Did your phone fall out of your window too, or were you just avoiding my calls?" Fin asked sarcastically.

"Sorry dad, didn't know I had to call you before I left the house." Matching his sarcasm, Olivia didn't look up as she turned on her computer.

Fin held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying we were getting worried, who were you with last night?"

Olivia's face had to turn at least four shades of red before she responded. Did Fin just ask her who she was having sex with last night? "W-wh-what do you mean?" Fin stared at her suspiciously.

"Who was the man in front of your building?" Olivia's eyes quickly darted to Nick and Amanda who both seemed to look away at that moment. Nick finding something in his case files particularly fascinating.

"That's none of your business." Olivia got up and walked toward the coffee station as if to end the discussion, but Fin was persistent. He joined her with his NYPD issued mug in tow.

His voice was quiet when he began to speak again. "Liv you know if you're seeing someone-"

"Fin! We're at work, now is hardly the time for us to play gossip girl. Now would you just drop it?" Olivia's whispers were harsh and she instantly regretted them when she saw his features droop as he gave up. He was about to walk back to his desk when Olivia sighed and grabbed his hand. "Alright fine. I don't know if I'm seeing him or it was just a onetime thing. But I am not telling you who it is, and the next time you go on a date I have teasing rights."The corners of Olivia's mouth turned upward as she saw Fin's slight smile.

"Deal" Fin said pulling her in for a quick one-armed hug before walking back to his seat. Olivia was just glad that Fin hadn't pried more. He was one of her best friends and he and Olivia had become especially close since Elliot left, but she wasn't exactly comfortable with him knowing all of her secrets. She sighed again slowly making her way back to the seat. With nothing else to focus on, she felt the slight ache in between her thighs. She wondered what Elliot was doing at that exact moment.

**SO I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER (AKA ELLIOT'S POV), REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! LOL, THAT'S SO CLICHÉ; EVERY WRITER SAYS THAT, BUT SO WHAT I'M SAYING IT TOO! ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND THAT LITTLE PRODUCTION COMPANY CALLED NBC UNIVERSAL. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. ENJOY.**

In the silence of the drive to Queens, Elliot began to fully comprehend the seriousness of the events that had transpired last night. He had committed adultery, with Olivia. Adultery was a sin. He had broken a vow he made to his wife, _his wife. _He made that vow twenty five years ago and he managed to keep it all those years until he met Olivia Benson. _Man can resist all but temptation. _He knew it wasn't her fault, and even if it was he was equally responsible. But how would he explain this to his wife? How would he explain that after months of barely talking to her and avoiding her questions about work, he had gone to his partner's, well now ex-partner's house and slept with her. Were they breaking up? Well of course they were, but that's a hard thing to grasp. After two and a half decades sharing a home, sharing a life with someone, how do you just let them go? Were he and Olivia gonna be together now? Did he even want that? Did she? What about the kids?

His mind was going a mile a minute and before he knew it he was approaching the front of his house. He parked in the driveway and walked up the front steps slowly. As he took his keys out he couldn't help but remember last night as Olivia had held her keys in the same position, unsure of whether or not to let him in. He half wished she hadn't. He entered his home, walking into the living room and lightly tossing his keys on an end table. He realized she must not be home when there was no noise after a few minutes. He sat down on the couch looking straight ahead.

He hadn't heard a car pull up or the keys at the door, but when the door slammed shut he turned his head.

Kathy looked at her husband's resigned form sitting on their lumpy sofa. "Where were you?" she didn't seem angry, but then again she didn't know what he did yet.

He got up, feeling that she deserved to be faced during this particular conversation. He saw her eyes dart to his cheek before meeting his eyes again and he realized that the slight burn he'd been feeling all morning was probably a bruise from where Olivia had slapped him the night before. "Kathy."

She saw something in his eyes and she knew that the conversation they were about to have wasn't going to be good. She waited for an answer but it never came, so she repeated the question. "Where were you last night?"

"I-I-I went to see Olivia" the words were stuck in his throat and he tried to swallow back the fear that was building within him.

"You smell like you had a real good time."

"Kathy" Elliot moved forward wanting to comfort her but she took two steps back.

"Get away from me" Her voice was shaky and he wanted to break down knowing he had caused that slight quiver.

"Kathy I'm-"

It felt like déjà vu, only this time it was Kathy's hand sliding across his face. "What, you're sorry? I bet you weren't saying that last night. I mean it must've been good or you wouldn't have stayed till the morning, right?" She was crying and he felt like an ass. "I deserve better than this. Fuck, she deserves better than this Elliot." He looked up surprised, but didn't dare interrupt her. "But then again at least you didn't fuck her in our bed… Was this the first time?"

"Of course it was!"

"You say that as if it's so obvious but then why did you leave SVU Elliot? Why is this the longest discussion we've had in months?" She took a few short breaths. "Why couldn't you just let us go, instead of dragging me along and ruining what we had?"

"Now you know that's not true. I made a mistake, a big one, but this" he said motioning between them, "was never a healthy relationship. Kathy I love you and I probably always will, but we aren't good for each other. It's too much, it's too little, but in the end we just stay out of guilt. Don't pretend it's not that way because we both know that it is. We use each other all the time, me probably more than you, for comfort and familiarity, but I think we both know that we should've got out a long time ago." He stopped when it seemed Kathy's tears were running more heavily down her face.

"Kathy I am sorry, so sorry that I hurt you, that all we ever talk about is the kids, that we probably both stayed in this for the kids, and that no matter what I say it will never be enough because I have fucked up so many times and you deserve so much better."

He embraced her then, letting her lay her head in the crook of his neck as they both cried. After a few minutes they both pulled away slightly and as Elliot looked into the eyes of his wife he found himself drawing closer. Closer to her comfort, closer to her warmth, and closer to that familiar place that would always be safe. He would've stopped but she was doing the same thing and soon their lips met. It felt so normal that it was hard to pull away, but soon they had to as someone insistently knocked on the front door.

For some reason he was expecting it to be Olivia. Instead, he found himself face to face with his twenty-one year old daughter.

"Kathleen" Him and Kathy said at the same time slightly out of breath.

She looked between them and smirked. "Sorry for um- interrupting."

Kathy immediately walked across the room; Elliot assumed she just needed her space. "Its fine, what's up sweetie?"

"Um well I kinda lost my key, although I'm slightly glad I didn't walk in on that. I mean guys like get a room." Elliot blushed but Kathleen just went on, "so anyways can you ask Liv if I can interview her. My professor wants us to have at least five human sources for this term paper we're doing about women who hold a position in authority. It's crazy so anyway, can you ask her? Wow, I haven't seen her in awhile, kinda miss her."

Elliot's sure that Kathleen would have continued talking for another ten minutes if Kathy hadn't suddenly spoke up from the corner of the room. "Your father and I are getting a divorce" and with that she walked out of the front door. Kathleen mouth was hanging open and her eyes darted between Elliot's.

"What's going on?"

"Kathleen me and your mother grew apart over the years and…and…"

"But why now? Why were you guys like making out if you're getting divorced?"

"Kathleen sit" he gestured to the couch and Kathleen body sunk into the cushions. "Me and your mother have been over for a really long time, we just couldn't let go. But last night was the final straw. I went to Olivia's house and we–I" he started to cry, he was so ashamed that he had done this to his family.

"Had sex?" Kathleen asked bluntly rubbing her father's back. Elliot looked up shocked. "Dad you cheated on mom, but like you said your marriage was over for awhile, I mean it's not the most horrible thing in the world. I mean when you guys split, mom saw lots of other guys."

"Yeah but Kathleen we are married now."

"You were married then too."

"It was different!" Elliot insisted.

"How? You and mom were still married and you saw other people. The same thing is happening now, except then you had the decency to sleep in different houses last time."

"Kathleen!"

"No Dad, stop trying to explain. I bet the only reason you and mom are still together is because of us, right? Because you wanted your kids to grow up in a stable home? But we're grown up now and it was selfish to stay. You guys weren't meant to be, fine, move on! But don't try and say you're sorry when everyone knows that you have wanted to be with Olivia for years now."

She got up and he then noticed the tears in her eyes. "Bye dad, I have to go." She opened the door making her silent departure.

Elliot kept his head in his hands he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore. The kiss with Kathy had just complicated things more, but he knew they shouldn't be together, they couldn't. But how could he start a relationship with Olivia? His closest friend? How strange would the transition be, although it would probably be considerably easier now that they didn't work together. But what would his kids think? They'd probably be disgusted, they'd probably think that he was cheating on Kathy all along. His oldest son would probably never speak to him. Maurine and Elizabeth would probably understand though, right? They were the more level-headed of the bunch. But then again, a level headed person wouldn't be comfortable with their father fucking someone who was like an aunt to them.

Elliot got off the couch realizing that even if he wasn't with Liv, he couldn't stay in the same house as his wife. He quickly went up to their shared room and packed a bag with a few of the essentials. He put it in the passenger seat of his car minutes later. He took off his ring and put it in the cup holder, not wanting to be reminded of his family right then.

He started to drive.

It was a foreign thing parking outside of the precinct instead of in the garage, but it was approaching six and he knew that he and Olivia still needed to talk. He parked his car seven blocks away, surprised at how little space there was to park near the precinct. As he walked the seven blocks he wanted so badly to turn back and just tell her to meet him in his car, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to go into the 1-6 again.

The front of the station house looked the same which was hardly a surprise, however as he approached the inside he noticed the slight changes. The front desk clerk was accompanied by two other cops. They not only made him go through the metal detector however they searched his pockets and coat for any weapons. He told them he had to go to Special-Victims and one of the guards accompanied him up the elevator.

The officer didn't leave his side until they entered the bullpen and a detective came over to help him.

"Hello, I'm detective Rollins" she held out her hand for him to shake and he did somewhat hesitantly unsure of what to say. He looked around the squad room but it was practically empty. Where was everyone?

"Is detective Benson here?" He asked immediately regretting the fact that he didn't call.

"Well she's in interrogation right now, is there anything I can help you with?" She smiled. Elliot wondered where she was from; she had such a southern accent "Are you here about a follow-up? Or pre-existing case? Or would you like to report something?"

"Umm" Elliot was dumbstruck. What was he supposed to say to this woman?

"Elliot" he turned around to be greeted by Munch and Fin, both whom looked fairly surprised to see him. "Hey man, where've you been?" Fin smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Munch said, "We've missed you; there isn't a single whole in any of the walls." They all started to laugh and Elliot just shook his head smirking.

"Amanda this s Elliot Stabler; Liv's old partner. El this is Amanda Rollins, one of our new detectives." Fin said after a moment.

Amanda smiled, "Pleasure to finally meet you" she said in that accent.

"You too." He shook her hand again for lack of anything else to do.

"So what're you doing back here?" Munch asked more than a bit curious.

"Can't a man just visit some old friends?" Elliot smiled.

They all looked toward the hallway that led to the interrogation rooms when they heard footsteps approaching. Elliot held his breath but let it go when a man emerged carrying some case files. Elliot stared at him, recognizing him as the man that had given Olivia a ride to her apartment the night before.

Nick looked up thoroughly confused and stepped forward. "I don't think we were properly introduced before." He held his hand out, "Nick Amaro."

"Wait you've met before?" Munch raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Yeah, last night." Nick replied.

It took Fin all of ten seconds to connect the dots before he punched Elliot square in the nose. Elliot grabbed his nose letting the blood seep onto his fingers, but let it go quickly, punching the side Fin's face. Fin retaliated by elbowing him in the gut and attempting to punch him again. But Elliot was too fast as he grabbed Fin's closed fist and twisted it, he let go though as Fin's other arm wrapped around his neck choking him.

It all happened so fast that everyone was taken aback for a moment. The detectives eventually reacted though. Amanda tried to grab Fin's arm, while Munch grabbed a hold of Elliot's shoulder. Nick decided it would be safest to try and stop Fin, since he was the one that instigated the fight. However, even with their joint efforts, Fin still had his arm around Elliot's neck as Elliot punched his face blindly, hardly able to breathe. Elliot finally managed to get Fin's arm off of him and quickly flipped him onto the floor, delivering punch after punch of pent up anger to Fin's tired body.

Cragen had come out, hearing the commotion and immediately took action, yelling at Elliot to stop and pulling his arms.

He heard the shouts for him to stop and the people grabbing at his arms, but he didn't know why he couldn't. Fin was gasping for air, but Elliot kept on going. He couldn't see, he couldn't think.

Then he heard a voice in his ear telling him to breathe and the voice sounded so familiar. She said it again a little louder, stepping in front of him. He stopped then, not wanting to hurt her. She grabbed the lapels of his coat forcing him to look into her eyes and he dropped his arms weakly to his sides.

**SO YEAH, BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, OR MAYBE YOU WERE. LOL**

**SO LATELY I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY SO I CAN'T UPDATE AS OFTEN, BUT I PROMISE I'LL POST AN UPDATE AFTER SEVEN REVIEWS. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY LATE, I'M SO SORRY. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT IT WAS DONE A FEW DAYS AGO AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD IT LOL. ON WITH THE STORY…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SVU, BUT I OWN AN SUV... AREN'T THEY THE SAME?**

_ He heard the shouts for him to stop and the people grabbing at his arms, but he didn't know why he couldn't. Fin was gasping for air, but Elliot kept on going. He couldn't see, he couldn't think._

_ Then he heard a voice in his ear telling him to breathe and the voice sounded so familiar. She said it again a little louder, stepping in front of him. He stopped then, not wanting to hurt her. She grabbed the lapels of his coat forcing him to look into her eyes and he dropped his arms weakly to his sides._

Olivia held him there, whispering reassurances; "it's okay El, just calm down." He was still trying to regain his breath, and she gently let go of his jacket.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her over and over.

Amanda and Munch helped Fin off the floor, his forehead had a gash and there were bruises on the side of his face but he brushed off their concern.

After Cragen was sure both men were alright he immediately took action; telling the cops who were staring to get back to work, and ordering all his detectives (and Elliot) to follow him into his office.

They all entered the room warily. Fin taking a seat on the far side of the room by the two way mirror accompanied by Rollins who had gotten him an icepack and now held it firmly to the side of his head. Amaro and Munch took standing positions by the door, while Elliot sat in the chair opposite of Cragen's, wanting to sit next to Olivia who had already taken the seat next to his.

"Now can someone explain to me what the hell happened out there?" The captain looked at each member of his squad and his former detective expectantly. No one answered.

"Okay let's try this again; who threw the first punch?" Cragen once again looked around.

"I did" Fin stated after a couple of seconds of thought.

"And why detective, would you initiate a physical altercation with your former coworker?"

"He shouldn't have come back" he uttered looking at the ground. Olivia looked at Fin, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Amaro, Rollins; were you in any way apart of this?"

They both replied with a firm "no sir".

"Then you're excused, you to Munch." He dismissed them.

Munch sighed "I always miss the good parts." The three detectives left and the room fell silent. Cragen took advantage of the few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Alright you know what; I don't want to know. Fin go get cleaned up and go home- if this ever happens again I WILL file an official report and you will get a write-up in your jacket." Fin nodded and left the room.

Cragen sighed; one down, two to go.

"Olivia can you please give us a second?" She looked over to Elliot who locked eyes with her briefly and nodded, before getting up and leaving his office shutting the door behind her.

"So that was Stabler?" She heard Nick ask John.

"Ah yes, that is the one and only un-Stabler" Munch said from his desk and looked up at Olivia who was giving him a death glare. They both instantly shut up and Olivia looked towards Fin who was walking down from the cribs.

"What the hell?" She asked walking in his direction.

Fin looked at her, "what do you mean; what the hell?"

"Don't play dumb with me Fin. Why did you start a fight with Elliot?"

Fin shook his head and sighed, "Is he still married Liv?" The question was low but even so she could feel the new detectives boring holes into her backside.

"That's none of your business" Olivia said evenly.

"Like hell it's not. Olivia you were a wreck for months after he left and now he comes back and he decides he wants to be with you and he's still married?"

Olivia felt the tears stinging her eyes but she held them in, not wanting to break down in front of everyone. She pushed him then, angry because she couldn't cry, because she knew everything he said was true, because he had no right to say it in the first place.

Fin grabbed her wrists. "I'm tired of being pushed around. Olivia you've wasted enough time on him, he doesn't deserve someone like you."

Olivia shook her head, "Fin you should really stay out of things that don't concern you." She stepped closer to him, "what I do in my free time, and who I choose to do it with is MY choice."

She backed away slowly walking towards Cragen's office, figuring he'd had enough time to talk to Elliot by then. She knocked before opening the door slowly.

"Captain, I'm leaving." She looked at Elliot who also had unshed tears in his eyes and wondered what Cragen had told him.

Cragen nodded standing up, "Elliot it was nice seeing you again, I hope next time is under better circumstances." Elliot nodded and walked toward him offering his hand, but Don gave him a short hug, patting him on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Elliot" Elliot just nodded and he and Liv went out into the squad room, walking silently to the elevators.

Once they were outside Olivia asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine just a little blood that's all." He responded rubbing his nose. Olivia nodded but she knew that he knew that that was not what she had meant.

The walk to the car was long and Olivia wondered why he had parked so far, before remembering that he could no longer park inside the precinct.

"I'll drive" Olivia offered and Elliot just nodded his head passing her the key. They both entered the car and Olivia started the ignition before turning back to Elliot?"

"Hungry?" he asked as if reading her mind.

"Sure, where to?" She said while turning onto the busy street.

"D'Angelo's?" he suggested.

"Too fancy" Olivia stated looking down at her work clothes.

Elliot smiled, "Tso's Palace?"

"Sure why not" The drive there was short; though that wasn't surprising considering this was a place they used to frequent on their lunch break.

"Do you want to take it to go and eat at my place?" Olivia asked after she parked.

"Liv… I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?"

"Well, we need to talk and it would probably be best if…. if we weren't alone. Let's just eat here"

"But, why?" Olivia asked confusingly.

Elliot sighed- she wasn't going to make this easy. "Because I know what you look like naked."

Olivia blushed but finally understood. "Alright."

They both made their way out of the car and into the restaurant, sliding into a booth and ordering their usual. After a few minutes Elliot broke the comfortable silence.

"Olivia, what happened back there- I'm sorry. I knew it was a bad idea to come up."

"It wasn't you fault" she said quietly.

"Do you know why-" Elliot started to ask but Olivia quickly interrupted him.

"What did Cragen want to tell you?"

Elliot looked down at Olivia's hands which lie flat on the table. He slowly brought his index finger down to trace her fingertips.

"He um" Elliot cleared his throat quickly; "he told me that he was glad I was back. He said that you missed me- you all missed me, but that I needed to think about the choices that I make and have made in the past."

Elliot looked up then, met by Olivia's unwavering gaze. "He said I should be careful. That I'm not a cop anymore, but still the risks are high."

"Oh" was her response. She paused for a few seconds. "Did you speak to Kathy?"

Olivia looked into his eyes and she knew the answer. "What happened?" She asked.

"We talked… It's over Olivia."

"Elliot-"

"No" He interrupted her, "Liv it's not… you had nothing to do with it. It was a mutual decision."

"And I'm sure now me and her can be the best of friends as she graciously forgives me for fucking her husband" Olivia said sarcastically.

Elliot was about to respond when the waitress came with their food.

"Be careful, very hot" the woman said in her Chinese accent, smiling at them. Olivia nodded and smiled back as Elliot stared at her. He wondered how she put up the façade so well.

Elliot looked down at his food, picking hungrily at it, Olivia doing the same. Elliot put all the shrimp on the side of his plate, Olivia snagging a piece every now and then. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Olivia finally spoke up.

"Why do you always do that at any Chinese restaurant we go to?"

"Do what?" He asked looking down at his shirt.

"You order Beef and shrimp, even though you hate shrimp."

He shrugged and thought for a second, "You like it."

"But-"

"Why do you order extra sausages when we go out for breakfast?" He grinned.

"That's not the same. You always try to steal mine." She smiled.

They finished the rest of their meal in thought. Soon the waitress was clearing the table and depositing the check in front of Elliot.

"You paying?" Olivia asked.

"Why; are you offering?"

"No, no, it's fine; you can pay."

"Of course" Elliot laughed.

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS UPDATE IS SOOOO LATE THAT HALF OF YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO SKIM THROUGH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO REMEMBER WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT, THE OTHER HALF WONT BE INTERESTED ENOUGH TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT SO WORK AND WILL PROBABLY ABANDON THIS STORY COMPLETELY. BUT ANYWAYS, HERE WE GO (: **

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT FIN/AMANDA, ARE YOU GUYS COOL WITH THAT? I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD INCORPORATE THAT INTO THE STORY A LITTLE, REVIEW AND TELL ME. **

**DISCLAIMER: WELL IT'S ON MY WISH LIST… **

They somehow found themselves in Olivia's apartment; both perched on her comfortable couch. He had is head against the cushions, looking at the ceiling, and only now realizing what an emotionally draining day it'd been.

"So where are you staying?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"Uh I called a buddy of mine from the Marines; Pete. You know Pete right?"

"I know of Pete."

"Well yeah, so I guess I'll just crash on his couch for a few days till I find something more permanent."

"You could crash on my couch…" Olivia said quietly.

"Liv, we… I… I don't want to tell my kids I'm staying here when I break the news about me and Kathy" He sighed knowing how much of a dick he sounded like but she didn't say anything. They were both quiet for a few long minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia said and he looked over noticing her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You can," Elliot responded.

"What were you doing in Manhattan?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, you said you came because you saw me on 65th, right? So why were you in Manhattan?"

"Oh" he replied, "I had a job interview; some big security company."

"Did you get the job?" She asked curiously.

"Never went" he sighed; closing his eyes once more. Olivia just nodded. She pulled at his arm and he opened his eyes to look at her, getting the hint he slowly dropped his head onto her lap. She kept him their; running her hands through his hair and up & down the length of his torso. She could tell that he was asleep when his breathing evened out. She took advantage of his vulnerable state; gently skimming her fingers over the bruise on his neck and the cuts along his nose.

How was it possible that so much could change within a period of 24 hours?

Elliot woke up a few hours later surprised that his head wasn't still resting in Olivia's lap. It was still dark out but he could hear the faint sounds of someone shuffling around in the bedroom. He got up trying to navigate; his eyes still adjusting to the lack of light. He grunted as his foot collided with a small table in the hallway and silently cursed. He made his way into Olivia's bedroom; opening the door slowly and squinting as the light poured out of it.

She was on the phone and facing her closet. She turned slightly and he thought she had seen him but she quickly pressed a button on her phone and threw it on the bed. He realized she must've put it on speaker. She turned back to her closet, absently undressing. He also realized that she still hadn't seen him but he suddenly didn't want to make his presence known.

"Amaro" said a groggy voice from the phone now lying on the bed.

"Hey we caught a fresh one" she threw over her shoulder toward the phone. Elliot stared at the contours of her spine, lowering his gaze to the dip where it met her underwear clad ass.

"Where" the voice on the phone sighed.

"Mercy general… Can you-"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in twenty: half hour at most."

There was a pause and some shuffling before a little girls voice rang throughout the room, "daddy, I needa go potty."

Olivia turned then and smiled at the phone "Zara?"

"Hi Olibia" The little girl sleepily mumbled into the phone.

There was more shuffling before Nick's voice returned to the receiver, "Liv I gotta go."

"Yeah I can tell you have your hands full" Olivia grinned as she heard Nick's chuckle.

"Yeah I'll see you in a few." Olivia nodded though he obviously couldn't see her and walked over to the phone tapping it gently. She looked up then finally noticing the silent figure staring at her from the doorway.

"How long have you been up?" She asked curiously, slightly surprised that she wasn't more self conscious as his eyes raked slowly down her body. But then again what was there left to see?

"A few minutes."

She nodded, "I didn't wanna wake you; I have to go."

"I heard" he stepped away from the doorway and more into the room. "Zara?" he asked after a moment.

"His daughter."

"You're on a first name basis with his daughter" he asked questioningly.

"We met a few times." She could sense something in his voice and quickly added, "he's married El."

"So?" As they spoke he subtly moved closer to her.

"So… he's catholic."

"I never asked" he whispered against her ear, finally face to face with her.

"You wanted to."

"How do you know?" He gently sucked the bottom of her ear between his teeth.

"I just do" she sighed wondering how they'd gotten into this situation yet again.

He moved his hands to her breast, now only covered by the thin material of her bra. He reached for her backside; trying to unlatch her bra but she stopped him.

"El I can't; I have to go."

"He said thirty minutes" he smiled against her mouth before deepening the kiss. He moved his hips into hers in a hard motion showing her how much he wanted her.

"But then I'd have to take a shower" she gasped for breath.

"Not if I use a rubber" he suggested kissing the column of her neck.

"I have a better idea" she moaned as his hand made its way under the cups of her bra and twisted her nipple. She moved her hand under his boxers grasping his erection and pulling slightly.

He gasped and she took the opportunity to release his penis from the boxers, starting to slide her hand up and down his shaft. Her hold on him got slightly tighter when he lowered his mouth to her right breast and bit down. She continued her movements though, and swiped her thumb across the tip of his member; spreading the pre-cum that had begun to form.

"Fuck…Olivia…FUCK" he said as he released her nipples with a pop and began to thrust his hips in pace with her hand. With every thrust their bodies collided; his chest slapping against her peeked breasts .

His release came in short bursts; her hand practically milking it from him. When it was over he fell backwards and collapsed on her bed. He laughed then and she looked down at him curiously, a smile covering her own features.

"I feel like I'm seventeen again," was his only explanation.

The day went by relatively quickly for Olivia. When she wasn't chasing down leads for her new case she was doing her paperwork (ignoring Fin and his slightly bruised face). She could tell it was getting to him by the end because he would glance over at her every other minute to see if she was paying any attention to him. She smiled to herself when he wasn't looking, for some reason she was glad that he knew that she was ignoring him.

By five thirty, Olivia was practically ready to leave and she began to wonder where Elliot was and if he'd decided to stay in her apartment. Did this mean they were together? Probably not, she decided. They still had a lot to figure out. She went to the locker room to get her bag, so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Fin get up to follow her.

"You ignoring me?" She turned quickly putting a hand to her chest, she hadn't expected company.

"What would give you that idea" She asked sarcastically as she regained her composure.

"Liv maybe I was outta line-"

"Maybe?" She stated sharply, eyeing him accusingly, her lips forming a tight line as the word left her mouth.

"Damn it, I'm trying to apologize here. You think it's easy, huh? It was hard for all of us when he left, we lost a friend. But it was harder to see you every day; you looked so tired, so broken. Now he's back and I'm sorry if we're not as forgiving as you." Fin practically screamed. Olivia looked down feeling like a bitch for laying it so thick on him. He sighed and after a moment spoke again. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have yelled. And..and.. yesterday… I shouldn't have started it with him, I just, I don't know, I was just so mad."

Olivia looked at him teary eyed and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I'm sorry too." Fin now also slightly teary eyed reciprocated the action and hugged her back. After a moment, they began to laugh, both not knowing why they were crying.

They pulled away a little when someone cleared their throat loudly at the doorway. The both looked toward an uncomfortable looking Rollins. "Fin, John found something on the Carelo case" Fin nodded and she left. Olivia and Fin pulled away completely and he looked at her for a moment.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Olivia smiled and he smiled back before following Amanda to the squad room.

Fin looked at Amanda who hadn't spoken to him since she had told him they had a lead. It was now an hour later and she was preparing to go home.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up from her paperwork at the detective now perched on the desk across from hers, Nick long since had gone home. "What's going on between you and Benson?"

"Excuse me?" Fin asked slightly confused.

"I mean yesterday you pick a fight with Stabler because he's sleeping with her and today, well today you and her seemed to be pretty made up." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and she had a feeling he knew what she was getting at.

"It's not like that."

"It's not like what?"

"I don't have a thing for Benson. I mean I care about her, hell I love that woman like a sister; she's a saint… But that, that would be weird."

"What would be weird?" Amanda asked.

"You know….us… together. Me and her have gone through a lot of shit together and I've seen her at some of the lowest times in her life, but my relationship with her is strictly platonic." Amanda just nodded trying to keep the emotion from her features but Fin could've sworn he saw…relief? "Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, we don't need any more drama in this squad room." They both laughed as they pondered how true that statement was.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. BY THE WAY I THINK I DON'T SAY THIS ENOUGH, BUT THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. ESPECIALLY MY REGULARS; YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE (; **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: DEAR MARISKA HARGITAY AND THE REST OF THE SVU CAST & CREW, DON'T BE SCARED IF A FAT GUY IN A RED SUIT SNATCHES YOU AWAY ON CHRISTMAS EVE. –YOU WERE ON MY WISH LIST 3**

**^I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S CHEESY. (: **

When she opened the door to her apartment she actually expected him to be there; sitting on the couch, watching tv, those blue eyes gazing at her as she entered. But he wasn't.

She turned on the lights to her dark apartment and looked around. It felt… empty. She sighed as she set her bag down and made her way to her answering machine. She clicked a few buttons before a robotic voice rang out "You have no new messages, to listen to saved messages press one, to-" Olivia pressed end and turned back to her living room. For some reason, she was at a loss of what to do. She should be used to coming home to an empty house, yet now she was confused.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. This would be a long night.

The knocking was insistent. Olivia finally forced herself up. It was only nine thirty but she had gone to sleep for lack of anything better to do.

She opened the door trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What; were you two fucking?" If she wasn't awake before, Kathy's words sure did the trick, "can't get enough?"

"Kathy, what are-"

"Here" Kathy thrust a big black trash bag at her, she was confused. "His clothes, take it. I guess he's not man enough to come face me himself." She said the last part louder, wanting her husband to hear.

Olivia sighed "Kathy he's not here."

"How surprising; I thought he'd stay at least a week. Guess after all that built up sexual tension, it wasn't so great after all."

"You have every right to be-"

"You're damn right I have every right to be mad! You know what the sad part is; Elliot was right our marriage was over for a long time and neither of us wanted to face it. But that gives you know excuse to sleep with a married man and him no excuse to cheat on his wife. All he had to do was ask for a divorce; all he had to do was talk to me. You two could've fucked on national television for all I would have cared but how dare you… How about his kids; did you even once think about them while you screwed him" Kathy was on the verge of tears but it made her feel slightly better that Olivia was too.

"I'm sorry Kathy; I'm so sorry" She paused "It shouldn't have happened."

"Do you think that's gonna make it all better? An apology? Olivia we were married for twenty five damn years; you both ruined that in one night. I truly hope it was a good fuck." Kathy began to laugh; "I bet you both had no trouble sleeping."

"You're right; I'm a horrible person," Olivia said slowly, "You can hate me for the rest of your life but I promise that I- we never meant to hurt you and I know that Elliot loves you despite everything, and that won't change Kathy, that will never change. You gave him five beautiful children. What me and Elliot had or could ever have will never measure up to that."

Kathy looked up at her, squeezing her hands as if trying to keep them from strangling the woman in front of her. "Why are you being so nice? You know, that is one of your most annoying qualities (besides being an adulterous bitch) you're always fucking nice. I can't take it. Please, scream at me! Hit me! Please! Tell me what a lousy wife I was! Tell me he only stayed for the kids! Tell me! Please! Tell me!"

"Kathy," tears escaped the confines of Olivia's eyes but she had no idea what to say in this situation.

"Don't you ever come near me or my kids again." Olivia watched as Kathy walked the short distance to the staircase and quickly made her descent.

She was slightly in shock, maybe she was still sleeping, dreaming. Deep down she knew she wasn't.

She dumped the bag on the floor near her couch and made her way over to her cell. She called him because that was just her first instinct. He picked up on the third ring.

"Liv?" he sounded exhausted and she felt bad, she shouldn't have called.

"Where are you?'' It was the first question that came to mind but it sounded needy, especially with her voice still hoarse from crying.

"I'm at Pete's house; I'm sorry I should've called or left a note."

"Your stuff is here" Olivia stated.

"What stuff?"

"Your clothes; Kathy just dropped them off."

"Jeez, Liv…"

"When do you want to pick it up?"

"I'll… I'll be there in a few minutes."

And with that the conversation was over; leaving Olivia in the silence of her home juxtaposed with the shrieking of her thoughts.

He came relatively quick, she wondered briefly where Pete lived; she had never bothered to ask. When she opened the door he immediately pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and walked her slightly backwards, kicking the door shut in the process.

"I'm sorry" he said against her neck but she just shook her head. He could feel the tears on his cheek as it touched hers. He felt like a jerk. Hell, he was a jerk. He shouldn't have left her alone; they needed to figure things out together. They needed to talk. Her next words threw him off though.

"I need a break" she whispered but it was enough to break him out of his reverie.

"What?" He pulled back slightly, still gripping her arms, but trying to look into her eyes. She wouldn't look at his though. He was mentally breaking sown; panicking at the thought of her running away and never looking back"

"I need to leave, maybe just a few days outta the city; you know, to figure things out."

He could see the wheels in her head turning; already planning her getaway. "Where?"

"I don't know; Florida? L.A. maybe? I hear D.R. is nice this time of year."

"I'll come with you." It was a statement not a suggestion and she finally turned to him.

"What?"

He moved to the black bag that so obviously stood out of place in the neat room and dumped it's contents onto the ground. "What should I bring? Swim trunks, right? Maybe a thin jacket. Socks, shorts, underwear; of course." She just stared at him as he began to sort throught the contents on the ground , her mouth was slightly agape.

"Elliot"

"Do you think I'll need a passport? I got one a few years back for a case but it's probably expired by now, plus I don't know where it is. I'm sure I could find someone, well unless we're leaving now. Maybe we should go somewhere a little more local" he was still somewhat frantically sorting through the items on the floor, his mouth and his mind going a mile a minute.

"Elliot" she said a little bit louder, placing a hand on his shoulder as she looked down at him. "what are you doing?"

"I want to come with you. I don't care where or when or how we get there, but please Liv, don't leave me." He looked up at her and she was surprised to see his eyes glistening.

"El, we both need to figure things out. You need to be with your kids. I need to… I need to be alone right now, clear my head. I'm not leaving forever."

"No; we need to figure things out together and my kids need time to cool off," he whispered looking into her eyes "why don't you want me to come with you?"

"El" she didn't have time to complete the thought because his lips were on hers. He had gotten up slowly and the kiss had taken her by surprise. He held onto the sides of her cheeks as he kissed her over and over again; as if begging her to stay with his mouth.

She finally pulled away slightly out of breath, " bring one bag. basic essentials plus a bathing suit. ID, coat, umm" she was talking in snippets but she couldn't help it; she was excited and terrified.

"Liv, where are we going?

"I don't know" she stated and he laughed kissing her again before he bent down to begin gathering his stuff again. She ran down the hallway, stopping at the closet and grabbing two black carry-on's. She threw one toward the couch and didn't wait to see if he'd caught it before proceeding to her bedroom, frantically opening drawers and throwing stuff on top of her bed.

As soon as her bag was full she started to get dressed. Elliot came into her room, black bag in tow. "Liv are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure about anything" she stated bluntly looking up, she half expected him to change his mind; tell her it was a bad idea. But he laughed and walked over to her.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done" he kissed her then.

She smiled into his lips "the craziest thing?"

They had gone to JFK airport and booked the soonest possible flight, which at 2:30 in the a.m. happened to be to Puerto Rico. They boarded the plane will their bags surprised that they conveniently had seats next to each other by the back corner of the plane.

Elliot let Olivia slide in first so that she could have the window seat, he didn't mind though; he would still have a beautiful view. Olivia fell asleep by the time the plane took off, he wasn't surprised.

He flagged down one of the flight attendants. "Can I get a blanket?" he whispered.

The young woman nodded and looked at Olivia sleeping form with a small smile. "One moment Sir." She came mere seconds later with two blankets and pillows. "Here you go" she handed them to him.

He thanked her and she made her way back up the aisle. He lifted the armrest that was between them and gently nudged her so that her head was against his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket over her sleeping form and waited for his own droopy eyes to finally shut.

**THANKS FOR READING (:**

**HEY ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT? (REVIEW OR P.M. ME, YOU CAN BE AN ANON.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD FROM ELLIOT'S PERSPECTIVE; THOUGHT I'D TRY SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT. HOPE EVERYONE HAD HAPPY HOLIDAYS. **

**DISCLAIMER: WARREN LEIGHT SAID HE WOULD ASK DICK WOLF FOR ME…**

The hotel we found was one close to the airport. We didn't want to wander too far; the island is small but neither of us has ever been here before. We landed in San Juan. The city was nice but then we passed through old San Juan and that was a true sight to see. The houses, the shops, hell even the streets looked like something out of an old painting. I'd only left the states once before and it was on a case; I wasn't exactly hitting the sights. I knew Olivia had been to a few countries; she told me once that in college she got a scholarship to study in Italy for a semester.

The people here are all tanned and smiling. Everyone drives relatively slow in the small streets, I don't mind though; it gives us time to see everything. It's only eight in the morning here, but still it seems everyone's out and about. There is Spanish music playing on every street and its times like these that I wish I had learned the language. I only knew a few words from the few instances that I heard Olivia speak to a suspect.

We rented a light grey Jeep Wrangler; the one without a roof, and got directions to a hotel in one of those pamphlets they have by the information desk at the airport. We didn't really care where we were staying but I wanted something near the beach.

I stopped at a light; there weren't many, just a lot of stop signs. I looked over at Olivia who had been silent since we entered the car. I assume because she just woke up and the excitement of being in a new city.

She was staring at an old couple on the balcony in one of the pastel colored buildings. The woman was hanging clothes on a clothes-line and humming. The man, who I presume is her husband, is just standing in the doorway watching her and smiling. When the woman finally notices him, she smiles and walks over to him. She kisses him gently on the cheek before leading him inside. I look back at Olivia whose eyes are still glued to the empty balcony. I pull her hand out of her lap and intertwine my fingers in hers. She looks at me and I smile before beginning to drive again; my right hand still wrapped around her left.

-*EO

The room is simple. The walls are dark beige, the carpet is pinkish, and everything else matched accordingly. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a small table with two chairs on the side, and a tv conveniently located in the entertainment center/closet. The bathroom is small but I don't think either of us is going to be spending an abundance of time there. The windows were huge; taking up the whole wall on the side of the room near the table. It gave them the perfect view of the beach.

I put my bag on a dresser as Olivia looked around. She sighed as if something hit her. As I turned to her I realized that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking toward her. She just shook her head. When I reached her, I wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of my thumbs. "What's wrong?" I asked again a bit softer.

"What are we doing?" She swiped at one of her eyes "I'm sorry El; I shouldn't have brought you down here."

"Hey, hey, hey" I whispered "I wanted to come."

"This was so childish. I couldn't face my problems so I ran from them, oh God what was I thinking? What about work? What about your family? Everyone's gonna think we ran off together like two reckless teenagers. We didn't even tell anyone! What if the plane crashed and we'd died? No one would even know! …What have I done?" I rubbed small circles on her back as she spoke.

"Liv it wasn't childish; we both needed a break. And so what even if it was? For maybe the first time in my life I get to be reckless. I get to be free and happy with no responsibilities for the first time in a long time and you know what? It feels good. So, we didn't tell anyone, let's tell 'em now. You call work and I'll call the kids and we'll stay as long as we want."

Olivia laughed a little through her tears "when did you become so good at this?"

"Good at what?"

"Talking"

I laughed "when'd you become so good at listening?"

"Maybe I just found someone who says exactly what I want to hear."

"Yeah?" I smirked pushing my chest against hers until she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah" she said licking her lips as I settled my body in between her legs.

I hate that all those years working with this woman and I never once saw her in this light. Unprofessional. Seductive. Sexy. Sure; I'd always known that she was hot but the way she acts now is pure sexiness.

I smile as I lean in to kiss her and even if she didn't see it, I know that she could feel it on her lips. They're so soft and I can't help but hate the fact that mine are probably rough in comparison. Her perfection is something I will never understand.

She pushes her lower half up against mine and I have to bite back the moan that instinctually comes. She does it again and I cup her core; holding it in place. "Stop" I whisper making a path down the column of her neck with my lips.

"Why?" she whispers back and it's so damn sexy that I don't notice her chest pushing mine until I'm no longer on top. I look up just as her eyes make their way down. Her body is moving lower against mine and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to combust. She unbuttons my jeans but doesn't bother with the zipper as she pulls them down. My dick is straining against the material of my boxers; desperate to get out. She pulls down the boxers slowly, deliberately. It automatically stands up at attention.

I grunt as she lowers both of her hands to my erect member; rubbing them slowly up and down before taking just the tip into her mouth. I grip the bed sheets desperately trying not to thrust. She bites down gently and I nearly lose it when she looks up at me with those eyes. She starts taking my dick into her mouth ever so slowly. It makes me want to die. She brings her mouth back up to the top again and releases it with a pop. I bring my own hand down to my shaft and slide them up and down quickly. She senses my urgency as she brings her mouth back down. She is almost to the base of my dick when she comes up for air and the feeling is insatiable. Her mouth is so soft and wet. This time she swallows the whole thing and I can feel myself hitting the back of her throat. It's so… good. I hold her head there as she looks into my eyes. I could stay like that all day but I see her nose flare and I know she can't breathe. I pull back my hand and she quickly comes up for air. She only takes a breath or two before she slides back down and I'll be damned if she didn't deep throat me a second time. I know it's so wrong but I begin to thrust into her mouth. I can't even control it. She's trying to pull away but I'm so into it, I just continue to thrust. I grab hold of her hair; holding it down as I hear the slick sounds of my dick hitting her throat over and over and over again. I let her go with a slow groan and she's breathing heavily.

She's gets off of me quickly and now I know I've gone too far. I would call after her but I can't even find my voice and I still haven't had my release. I had held out, out of respect for her. She'd gone into the bathroom but hadn't closed the door. As I was getting up, she came back out with a towel in her hands.

"This feels like déjà vu" I say attempting to lighten the mood and am surprised when she smiles. Maybe she wasn't angry.

She climbs back up between my legs, taking her previous position. She begins to lightly suck on my tip and I groan, my head falling back against the pillows. She's massaging my balls with her left hand and stroking me with her right and everything just feels so…good. And that's the only way I can describe things with her; good. Everything is always like that when I'm with her, even when the situation is bad, even when the world around us is far from it, we're good. It's because we work so well together, in every prospective. We understand each other. We are so alike that I'm surprised that we haven't tried to kill each other, yet, so different that we're worlds away.

She licks the tiny slit on the tip of my member and I know I'm done. After I've finished, she takes advantage of my weakened state by flipping us over. I look at her questioningly.

"My turn."

I laugh as I settle in between her legs just as she'd done for me.

**THANKS FOR READING … **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, so I've been gone for so long. So, I'm not gonna lie and say that I was so busy I couldn't update because well I was just being lazy. So I know it's been like a year and no one probably remembers what the hell this story is even about. I guess if you're still interested you could skim through the early chapters. I haven't been writing in a while, so hopefully it's not horrible… Anyway read at your own risk. **

Elliot woke to a phone incessantly ringing. He blindly reached for his phone; not willing to open his eyes yet and answered with a drowsy, "hello?"

He was more than surprised and maybe a little startled out of his slight reverie by the voice he heard on the other end, having not been accustomed to thus voice calling him in what seemed like decades. It was the voice of one bemused captain questioning why the phone of his detective was being answered by his former detective. "Stabler?"

Elliot's eyes instantly snapped open and he hesitated for a moment: unsure of what to say. Thankfully the captain saved him from the trouble of formulating a response. "Uh, just tell Liv to give me a call as soon as she can. She was supposed to be here an hour ago…"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Elliot responded still unsure of what to say.

"Alright bye" Cragen said; a little anxious to end what was quickly becoming an awkward call. He walked out into his squad room and called out to the huddled detectives, "Rollins go back to the hospital and interview the vic, this time ask her about the mystery man from the bar. Fin go with her, I don't think Benson is coming in today."

"Where is she?" questioned Munch as all the detectives looked to the captain curiously.

"She… she's sick. Now what are all of you waiting for; an invitation? Get to work!"

Elliot put the white phone down wearily, realizing that that had not been the first time the captain called. Olivia had a total of five missed calls. He looked at the time and noted that it was two o'clock, which meant one in New York. He collapsed onto the pillows suddenly extremely exhausted. He felt Olivia's bare breasts harden against the hairs of his chest as she snuggled closer to him. She gently settled her head into the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear, "who was that?"

His groin tightened at her actions, but he found a way to formulate words. "Cragen, he wants you to call him back," Elliot said quietly, almost wishing she wouldn't hear.

She blinked a few times and he felt her long lashes against his neck. He felt the exact moment that she fully comprehended his words because she was up faster than he could open his eyes. "You answered my phone?" she asked, hurriedly putting on the small robe the hotel offered.

"By accident."

"Well great, now he thinks we're sleeping together !"

Elliot looked between them pointedly. "We are sleeping together."

"But he's not supposed to know that. Now when I tell him I'm going to need a few days off, he's going to think I went for a weekend sexcapade with you."

"No he won't" Elliot walked over to her and placed her cell in her hand. "Just call him, ask for a few personal days, and then we can do something fun." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed.

She gave a small peck on the lips, mumbled a "thanks", and sat down on one of the lounge chairs by their window. It took two rings for the captain to pick up.

"Olivia, where are you?" he asked immediately knowing it was her.

"It's a long story… I'm gonna need to take a couple of personal days."

"How many?"

"I honestly don't know yet."

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Liv."  
>"Don."<p>

Cragen sighed knowing she wasn't going to tell him what was going on; "take as much time as you need."

Olivia nodded, "Call me if you get short staffed."

"Benson, you know if you ever needed to talk…"

"I know where to find you."

"Alright then"

"Bye" Olivia said sensing that the conversation was coming to a close.

"Bye" Cragen hung up abruptly; not one for sentimental moments.

Olivia looked up to see Elliot in his swimming trunks and shuffling through one of her bags. He pulled out her black bikini and she quipped an eyebrow.

"I like this one," Elliot looked at her mischievously. "Put it on," he added throwing her swimwear to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she slipped the bottom on and then untied her robe to put on the top.

"The beach" Elliot responded coming up behind her and helping her tie her bathing suit top. He placed kisses along her backside and neck as he did. When he was done he reached his hands between her arms and sides and grabbed her breasts, lightly grinding against her backside.

She laughed, "Thanks for helping detective."

He smiled against her hair, "just making sure everything's secure". He gave her breasts one final squeeze and stepped back.

She slapped his chest lightly. "Put on a shirt and take care of that" she looked down pointedly. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and threw on a brown beach dress. She also grabbed the book she had brought for the plane ride; _Dead Wrong. _It was some conspiracy book that Munch had gave her but she had to admit it was interesting and all about the facts. By the time she was done getting ready, Elliot had just come out of the bathroom, sunglasses lying on top of his head and two towels on his arm.

His shirt read "Pain is weakness leaving the body" and had a marines tag on it. She could have laughed at how macho he looked with his muscles bulging out, but she liked seeing him dressed like this. So casually.

They made their way to the elevator when he asked if she had brought any sun block. She chuckled, "why don't you see what life is like with a tan, whitey ?"

He laughed, "the Irish don't get tanned; they get red".

Literally all the side exits on the hotel led straight to the beach, so it was easy enough walking there. There wasn't an obscene amount of people littering the sand like there would be in New York, still they decided to go to a spot further along where they would be a good distance from everyone else. They both laid out their towels and flipped off their shoes. The hotel they were staying at was more like a resort and there weren't many kids. Looking down the beach, there were many couples cuddled together or kissing and almost everyone had a drink. Elliot spotted the island bar near where they had walked from and asked Olivia what she wanted. She replied with a simple _surprise me. _

As he went walking up the beach, she took off her dress and put her sunglasses on. She laid down on her stomach and flipped her book open. She found herself so fascinated with the words that she didn't even realize she had company.

"So beautiful on this beach and yet you read?" She looked up at the man who was talking to her. Quickly flipping the book closed and sitting up. "Are you enjoying the resort?"

"I just got here but it seems nice." The man took her response as an invitation to join her. He sat on the sand near her towel but not too close. He looked out into the horizon.

Olivia observed him for a few seconds as he stood silent. He had a tan and an accent, which probably meant that he lived on the island. He looked to be in his mid to late fifties and had thick black hair.

"Are you here alone?" he asked.

"No, my uh" she hesitated for a second "boyfriend is getting us some drinks."

He smiled "I'm Manuel" he held out his hand.

She shook it, "Olivia".

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you" she smiled and decided he probably wasn't a threat.

"So what brings you to this resort?" she asked after a second.

"My wife's funeral. She's going to be buried in old San Juan with her family".

She smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry".

He looked up at her, "why? Did you kill her?" She thought he was serious for a moment until he burst out laughing. "Honey, don't look so serious".

She laughed. "What was your wife like?"

"Oh, she was stubborn. Always had to have things her way and when she had an opinion about something, she was never afraid to share it. When we first met, in this very resort, I thought it was love at first sight. So I asked her out and she of course declined my offer. But I was young and persistent and I asked everyday for two weeks until that last day when she was leaving. I asked her why she wouldn't go out with me, she looked at me and she said when you're asking someone for a favor, it is common courtesy to say please. She left the resort, probably thinking that she would never see me again. The next day though, I sent one hundred pink roses to her house in Aguadilla and in the last vase there was a little card. It said, 'May I **please** escort you to dinner?'."

Olivia looked at him and smiled, "she sounds like quite the character".

"Oh she was, and she always got what she wanted."

Elliot suddenly appeared behind Olivia. Olivia turned, "Oh Elliot, this is Manuel. Manuel this is Elliot."

"Nice to meet you" Elliot bent down to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you to" he smiled. He got up then and said "I have some business to attend to but why don't you two join me for dinner in the dining room?" he asked.

Olivia felt bad because the man probably had no one else to eat with and she accepted, "we would love to."

Manuel smiled to, "Great meet me there around 8:30?" When Olivia nodded, he continued "it was a pleasure to meet you both. See you later". As he walked off toward the resort two men in all black followed behind him and further down, held the door open for him. Olivia and Elliot looked at the retreating figures confused.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked.

"He thought I was alone and I think he wanted some company. His wife just died."

Elliot nodded and handed her a drink. It was a berry ice vodka and she twisted the cap open and clinked it against his.

"To a beautiful vacation with a beautiful woman."

Olivia held up her glass, "To hopefully not killing each other when we get angry."

Elliot chuckled and they both took light gulps of their drinks.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I could at least give you this for the new year. Thanks for those of you who are sticking this out with me. I know I'm like a complete mess. **

**Characters are not mine.**

Elliot looked out into the sea; tracing the patterns of the waves with his withered stare. "C'mon" he said getting up and reaching for her hand. She accepted and walked with him to the water. It was surprisingly warm and as soon as the water hit her belly button, she let go of his hand and dipped her whole body into the clear liquid. Elliot smiled as he saw her immersed in water, only the top of her breasts and head visible. He bent to her level and hugged her body to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth found hers once again and he knew he was already addicted to that taste; her taste. Every time they found themselves this close, he felt like he could just be there with her forever. He lost himself in her and he wondered if she felt the same way.

He realized that they were floating too deep when his toes could no longer reach the ground. She must have noticed the effort it was taking him to keep them afloat and have his lips intertwined with hers because she pulled away. She put her forehead against his and laughed seeing how far they had gotten. He found it so infectious.

"Race you" she said unwrapping her legs quickly and swimming toward the shore. He laughed and followed, catching up and dunking her into the water. He continued swimming , now ahead of her, but she caught one of his feet and pulled him down; unsuccessfully trying to drown him. Elliot laughed at her feeble attempts.

"Why are you not drowning?" Olivia laughed and splashed him.

"Once a marine, always a marine."

"You could at least pretend."

He sighed incredulously. "Fine fine" he dunked himself into the water and then bobbed his head up and down. "Help" he went into the water again and came back up "me".

She laughed and got out of the water. He followed. She laid down on her stomach on her towel. He lay beside her on his own towel. He looked over at her sensing her movement as she untied her bikini top.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well that depends; is it working?"

"I think so" he replied, kissing her shoulder.

She laughed and asked him to tie her bathing suit back up. He did and snuck in a few kisses along her backside. He lay back down once the task was complete. She folded her towel up and placed it under his head. When he looked at her questioningly, she simply spread his legs with her hand and slid between them. She laid with her head against his chest and her arms wrapped up around him.

They fell asleep that way and when they both woke up they decided it was time to go inside. They got ready for the dinner and then made their way to the dining room.

The receptionist asked if they had a reservation which caused Elliot and Olivia to look at each other. She shrugged and he replied, "Uh, maybe our dinner companion made one under Manuel?"

The hostess looked up, her tan face forming a welcoming smile. "Olivia and Elliot?"

Olivia nodded curiously. "Right this way guys" the woman led them to a secluded table on the second floor balcony. Manuel was already sitting down but got up as they came. He shook Elliot's hand and nodded his greeting at Olivia who was behind Elliot. They all sat down.

"How are you guys doing?" Manuel asked.

Olivia smiled, "Wonderful, this hotel is so beautiful. How did you get this table?"

Manuel smiled, "I have my ways."

They continued to small talk while waiting for the food they ordered. Elliot couldn't help but notice that they had at least 3 different waiters and waitresses . Whenever he so much as took a sip of water, someone refilled it.

"So how did you two meet?" Manuel asked.

Elliot looked at him, having previously been staring at the waiter's uniform which had the initials _MF_ engraved on the black tuxedo vest.

"We were coworkers for about 13 years," Olivia stated simply.

"What do you guys do?"

"We're actually detectives." Elliot replied and then added, "what do you do?"

"I own a few businesses here and in the states."

"Businesses?" Elliot smiled ,"You mean like hotels?"

"Yes: hotels, yacht services, small stores".

"So you own this hotel?" Elliot asked, having connected the dots the first time the waiters called him Mister Figueroa.

Olivia looked confused but looked to Manuel for an answer nonetheless.

"You're a smart man, Elliot. Yes, this hotel is mine. One of my first projects."

"Wow" Olivia said staring at the old man. Just then there food came and the conversation died down for a bit, until Olivia asked "do you have any kids?"

Manuel shook his head, "My wife wasn't able to have children."

"I'm sorry" Olivia said.

Manuel just shook his head. "So you said you used to be coworkers; you're not anymore?"

"Uh, no I'm actually retired. But she's still a detective."

"So what do you do now?" Manuel directed his question to Elliot who looked down at his steak before looking back up.

" Not much of anything I guess" Elliot smiled but his eyes told a different story.

"Why not? You're young, fit, smart. Plenty of professions need men like you."

"Guess I don't handle authority too well" Elliot laughed and Olivia just smiled realizing how true that statement was.

"But you were a cop and judging from your shirt this morning; a marine. How can you not handle authority?"

Elliot shrugged.

When dinner was finished Manuel stood and said "thank you for entertaining an old man for one night."

Olivia smiled "No thank you, dinner was great and your hotel is beautiful."

Elliot got up and shook his hand once again. He gave a gentle pat on the back, "you're not that bad," he joked.

Manuel smiled, "goodnight". They both said goodnight in unison before Manuel walked away.

When they got back up to their room, Elliot's phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID only to realize it was Kathy.

Olivia could hear Elliot practically screaming even through the balcony door.

He turned her around and entered her again. He hit new spots within her and that just excited him more. He went harder and faster than he possibly ever had before and Olivia just kept encouraging it with her moans. It surprised him when she began to get verbal.

"Harder Elliot, yes yes yes harder." he couldn't help but obey and his skin slapping against her ass turned him on so much that he lightly slapped her ass, testing what she would do. But she just continued to moan and it turned him on so much he did it again and again until he was coming deep within her.

"Dad, what's going on?" Maureen asked in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at the rise and fall of Olivia's chest from his seat near the balcony.

"For starters, where are you?"

"We uh… we went to P.R."

"You went to P.R. ? Just like that? And whose we; is Liv there too?" She sighed into the phone.

"Yeah… have you spoken to your sister?"

"Katie? She called me crying last night-told me something about you and mom getting a divorce. Dad, what's going on? It feels like everything is falling apart."

"I know Maur, I'm just trying to figure some things out myself. Listen, I'm sorry and I'll be back in a few days and everything is going to be alright."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it."

"I mean it Maur," he paused, "Maybe you could not mention any of this to Lizzie and Dickie until I have a chance to talk to them?"

"Sure."

"I love you Maureen; always remember that."

"I love you too dad."

He hung up and looked at his phone before dialing a familiar number. The phone rung once before going directly to the dial tone, signaling that she had sent his call straight to voicemail.

"Kath, I feel like I don't say this enough, but I love you. I hope one day you can forgive me, but if you can't, just know that I do." he hung up and continued to look at Olivia. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to move.

**Thanks for reading. Happy New Year.**


End file.
